Wedding Plans
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: What do you get when you take an engadged Ron and Hermione, an annoying little brother with a protective older one, two teary eyed moms, and death eaters who still want revenge for the war? Wedding Plans.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Plans

Chapter one:

The next morning

Hermione walked out of her bedroom with the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy because starting last night every time she looked at her left hand she would see the most beautiful diamond engagement ring.

She couldn't wait for her and Ron to tell their families but most of all she was excited to plan the wedding she has dreamt about her whole life.

She walked into the kitchen still smiling. "Good mourning mum."

She sat at the table beside her younger brother Simon. "Good mourning." She said to him.

Then she saw her mother and brother staring at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Simon was the first to answer: "Usually you're a nightmare in the mourning and now your like this. What did you and Ron do last night?" he smirked.

"Shut-up!" she said while pushing him.

Her mother gasped and everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Will (her oldest brother) as he came into the kitchen.

"You- Your- I cant believe this- When were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" asked Hermione confused.

"If you wanted to surprise us then don't wear the ring." Her mother said while looking at her left hand with watery eyes.

"Ring!" said Simon. "As in engagement ring?" Hermione nodded. "I don't get it."

"Well Ron took me out for dinner last night and it was the sweetest thing he-"

"No I know how a guy asks a girl to marry him I just don't get why anybody would ask you."

At the last comment Hermione gave him a death stare while he laughed.

Hermione noticed that her mum was in tears and went over to hug her.

"My little girls all grown up!" She sobbed. "I cant believe your getting married!"

"Mum its not like I'm moving to Canada."

"Will you?" asked Simon sounding hopeful.

"O.K. that's it!" she said as she chased Simon out of the kitchen and around the house.

"Hermione leave your brother alone!" shouted her mother.

Not wanting to get her mum mad and ruin the day she walked back into the kitchen and sat down followed by Simon.

"Simon if you cant be mature about this you can go to your room." Her mother said. "Now Hermione I think we should have a dinner with Ron's family so that we can get to know each other better."

"Yeah that would be great I'm going to the burrow today so I'll ask them if they can come."

"Your going today?" asked her mom. Hermione nodded. "William and I have important meetings all day today and we need you to look after Simon."

"I would appreciate it if you called me Will mom, I cant stand being called William."

"Well if he isn't the brat he usually is and he keeps his mouth shut all day then I guess he could come to burrow with me." Said Hermione although she didn't want him to come.

"That would be great Hermione but only if Mrs. Weasley says its ok." Said Hermione's mum.

"I'll floo her and check right now." With that Hermione left the kitchen and headed to the sitting room where their fireplace was.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you there?" asked Hermione.

"Oh Hermione dear how are you?" answered Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to the fire place.

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm good. When are you planning to come over?"

"Well I was thinking around eleven if that's ok with you? And my mom has meetings all day so I was wondering if I could bring my little brother?"

"Yes he can come and elevens perfect."

"Also my mom wants to have your family over for dinner tonight, would you like to come?"

"Yes that would be great thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll see you at eleven."

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and explained her conversation to her mother.

"So their all coming over tonight." Hermione finished.

"hey why havnt me and Simon ever met Ron or Harry or- anybody from the 'wizarding world' as you call it?"

"Because you guys will go crazy with all of the magic."

"No we wont." Argued Simon.

"Ye-" started Hermione but she was interrupted by her mom.

"before you two start fighting again I need to know how many people are in Ronalds family?"

"Well, including Ron, Harry, bill's wife Fleur, their two daughters, and George's family theres…. Fourteen."

"FOURTEEN!" exclaimed her mother. "I'm gonna need to go shopping."

TWO HOURS LATER

"O.k. we have to go now. Simon be good at the burrow, Hermione is going to tell me if you misbehave."

"Ok mum." Said Simon.

So with one last hug her mom and brother left the siblings alone.

"Alright we are leaving in two minutes but first we are going to go over some rules." Said Hermione. "First of all you have to be nice to everyone." He nodded. "Secondly you will do as I say." He groaned but nodded. "and last and most important please don't tell anyone that Ron and I are engaged. Please." Once again he nodded.

"Good O.K. we are going to apparate to the burrow. Take my hand." She said as she motioned for him to take her hand.

Then Hermione took her wand out of her pocket, closed her eyes, and turned on the spot. When she opened her eyes she saw the burrow and then looked down at her brother to make sure he wasn't splinched and he wasn't. But he was looking amazed at the home before them.


	2. Sorry!:

Hey guys:)

I'm really sorry but this storeys going on hiatus for a while. I just have other storys that I have to write right now.

Once again, I'm really sorry.

HollyJonas101


End file.
